


Earring

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Changkyun's Charms [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Magic!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Yoo Kihyun's earring is making waves at school, specifically about how it could be magic and who made it.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Changkyun's Charms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly finished to be posted for Christmas, so I hope you guys have a happy holidays <3

How Changkyun got in this situation, he would never know, but his charms were suddenly the talk of the school. Charms, mind you, that he had only made for his crush, Yoo Kihyun. And now people wanted to hire him to make them their own. The only problem? Nobody knew he was the one making them. Why would they when he was only making them in his spare time, adding a piece of his magic in each of them in such a way that made them very effective. And the only reason they made it out of his room was so that he could slip them in Yoo Kihyun's book bag and hope he liked them. 

He felt a presence near him, which prompted Changkyun to slid away his sketches of his next charm and look up, grinning at Jooheon's wiggling eyebrows. 

“Bro did you see that new charm Kihyun hyung was holding today? It looks so cool with the bright blue beads and gold chain? I wonder what it's charmed to do since the last one totally helped him avoid that potted plant from hitting his head.”

Changkyun sighed, shrugging his shoulders as Jooheon settled down in the chair in front of him. He fought the urge to glance down at his bag, where a baby pink charm was waiting to be continued, and instead focused on Jooheon. “I don't know. I honestly don't get what the fuss is. Those charms are just little things put together. Magic doesn't exist.” 

Jooheon gave him a look, crossing his arms. “Then how to do you explain Kihyun hyung completely acing that exam despite being sick for an entire week?” 

“It's called last minute studying. He's at the top of his class and people go to him for his notes.” Changkyun tapped his pencil against a paper before erasing a couple of words, pretending to be working on his science essay. “I'm sure people were even offering their answers to him, even though he's too good for cheating.” 

“What about that car that almost hit him? They completely missed him and destroyed the trash can next to him? Like Heaven was about to give him a call.”

Changkyun bit his lip, not wanting to think about how his charm might have been the only thing that saved Kihyun that day. That his protection charm had given him a second chance. That incident had kicked Changkyun into high gear, with him buying a journal and planning out his next couple of charms for Kihyun. 

“I'm just glad he's ok. Charm or no charm, we should be thankful he's still with us. Now did you finish your essay or not? I need some ideas concerning oxygen in the bloodstream and how to reduce it.” 

Jooheon eyed Changkyun's paper before shaking his head. “Nah man you know that stuff hurts my head. I'm gonna go talk to Hoseok hyung and see how he's doing on asking Hyungwon hyung out.” He got up, patting Changkyun on the shoulder before skipping off. He chuckled, putting away his essay for when he had his free period, and took out his phone. 

He needed to buy some more crystals, thinking about making a ring for Kihyun. It would be a simple ring, charmed to help him choose better produce when he went out and bought his groceries. Maybe it was a little too simple but that's how Changkyun wanted it. He also wanted to make a deflection necklace for Kihyun, not caring how much he spent on it as long as Kihyun was safe. 

He heard bolstering laughter and glanced up, his heart almost jumping out of his heart as he saw Kihyun walk by with his friends, the newest charm hanging from his ear. The color just looked exquisite against Kihyun's neck and it made Changkyun decide to buy some Sodalite and Lapis Lazili for the necklace. The murmurs around him increased as they wondered who was making Kihyun's charms and Changkyun hid a smirk as the teacher walked it, silencing the students. 

He couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to the necklace.


End file.
